Communication circuits use clock multipliers to convert a lower frequency reference clock, rclk, to a higher frequency bit clock, bclk. For example, the preferred embodiment uses a clock multiplier to convert a 156 MHz reference clock to a 1.248 GHz bit clock, a multiplication factor of eight. As described in pending patent application Ser. No. 09/557,640, filed Apr. 25, 2000, prior art communication systems have employed phase-locked loops (PLLs) and delay-locked loops (DLLs) to perform clock multiplication. PLL clock multipliers suffer from increased jitter because they integrate phase error over many reference clock cycles, and DLL-based clock multipliers introduce jitter due to device mismatch. The above referenced application shows how a multiplying-DLL-based clock multiplier can be used to give low jitter by eliminating both of these effects.